


my hopes of being stolen

by croissantkatie



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants and Pepper has an alarmingly good eye for detail. Written for the hipster ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my hopes of being stolen

Pepper notices the looks Steve does his best to hide, how most of the time he goes so far as to try not to look at all. She notices details though. Details are important. Details make up the whole and if one thing is out of place, everything can come crashing down. Pepper doesn’t actually want that. So she makes a note of it in her mind and carries on for now. She needs time to formulate a plan after all. These things need to be done properly.

One thing she definitely does not do is tell Tony. Tony would jump right in and be extravagant and flamboyant and Pepper really doesn’t want Steve to flee in terror. The plan is to get Steve to stick around, not take off and retreat further back into his shell. The other day they had an incredibly delightful conversation about meatball recipes and Pepper wants more of that, not less.

And of course if she happens to enjoy spending time with Steve for reasons other than his charming personality, there’s nothing wrong with that.

Eventually, Pepper decides that she needs to get to know Steve better before she does anything else, purely because it makes Steve less likely to run away; or at the very least, to come back afterwards. She also wants to desensitise him to Tony. This isn’t actually anything new. Everyone has to be desensitised to Tony, but she thinks Steve’s probably going to need a little longer than most. So she engineers things to make sure Steve spends some time with Tony. Just Tony, not Iron Man; however similar they may be. She always supervises though. She needs to monitor the situation after all.

They’re lounging in Stark Tower (now with no holes in any of the walls or ceilings) one day when she decides that whilst patience might be a virtue, she’s done quite enough waiting and leans over to kiss Steve. His eyes go wide and Pepper just things it’s thoroughly endearing and has to kiss him again. It’s nothing more than a brief peck, but even so Steve withdraws incredibly quickly. His cheeks are bright pink and Pepper finds that incredibly endearing too but refrains from kissing him this time. She doesn’t want to freak him out anymore.

“But, Tony,” he stammers, flapping a hand at where Tony is sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. “And that’s not on Pepper, you gotta know…”

“Oh no, do carry on,” Tony interjects, waving a hand in a magnanimous fashion and staring failry pointedly at Steve’s ass. “This is all quite alright with me.”

“You can’t just use me as an evening’s entertainment Stark!”

“Don’t worry Steve, I wouldn’t let him,” Pepper says, leaning towards him. “I want this to be more than that and for once Tony’s not going to sabotage it.” She presses her mouth against his for a moment, and this time Steve doesn’t flinch away. He pulls back slowly instead. Pepper smirks at him before looking down at Tony and saying “get up here Stark. You can appreciate the view fully some other time.”


End file.
